Ramblings
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Judas, a Mary piece, maybe one about Lucifer or the garden, and some random angel, and can't forget the Son of God. anthology
1. When Lucifer Fell

_**So I'm sitting in my Psychology class and this sentence pops into my head. I don't know where it came from, or why, but there it is. So I write it down, and it's followed by a lot more sentences and turns into this. **_

**_This is not meant to be blasphemous. If it bugs you, feel free to go away._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Until an hour before the Devil fell, God thought him beautiful in heaven." The Crucible, Arthur Miller

**_

* * *

_**

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens,

He took with him hate and rage, and a burning shame.

He had learned nothing—

The Father shook His regal head and turned away;

Lucifer glared at the heavens above and swore vengeance for his pain.

* * *

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens, 

He made plans for days yet to come.

He foresaw the moments, the Father's greatest creations,

And he saw what could be done.

How easily could they be tempted,

How easily they could fall to him!

And he smiled towards the Father above;

Oh, what fun to be had!

* * *

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens,

The Father watched.

He loved this errant son; He mourned what now was lost

And could never be had again.

Such a beautiful child, a glorious boy—

A proud creation he had been, until his pride destroyed him.

It hurt the Father to cast him out, to condemn him—

And to comfort Himself, the Father created something new,

Another beautiful child, one He did not love more than Lucifer,

But instead the same.

Lucifer, though, felt even more betrayed, and resolved

—how dare the Father replace him!—

To insure these new children fell and joined him.

* * *

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens,

The world mourned the first disappointment.

The Father knew what His most magnificent child planned,

And He knew that His new creations would follow what Lucifer said.

So tempting, so beautiful—truly a glorious man he had become.

The Father saw what Lucifer would turn the world into,

But He loved His first son.

He could not bring Himself to destroy him.

* * *

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens,

He changed his name.

He stood on Earth and screamed to the sky

"_**I am what You made me, Father!**_

_**You see everything; You knew it would come to this!"**_

Though Lucifer would eternally deny it, a few tears fell from his perfect eyes.

The pain receded to become fury

And he screamed again.

"_**I am no more Lucifer,**_

_**Your pride and joy, Father.**_

_**I am now Satan, Your enemy—**_

**_Forever Your nemesis."_**

**_

* * *

_**

When Lucifer fell from the bright and shining heavens,

He became someone new.

The Father saw what His son had become,

Lowered His regal head

And wept.


	2. Query

_**I messed up the rhyme scheme, so sorry.**_

_

* * *

_

_Turn me back from those pearly gates—_

_Alas, poor child, I've come too late._

_I shan't enter—never can._

_I belong to Traitor's land._

_

* * *

__The serpents writhe around me,_

_At his beck and call._

"_Welcome, brother," they say, _

"_Welcome, beloved son," one and all.

* * *

__For I am he, that Judas, _

_The one who kissed the King._

_For I am he, Iscariot,_

_Who only played the part set before me.

* * *

_

_I did as I was bidden, for didn't the Father tell me to?_

_I did as was written, eons before ever I set foot on dirt._

"_Father, Father," I've heard He cried—_

_but what of me?

* * *

__Father, Father, what of me?_

_I am only what You made me, I am only as You formed me—_

_And I here I rest, here in Hell, here in_

_Traitor's paradise.

* * *

__Did I set out to betray Him, perfection?_

_Of course I did not—and it couldn't have been only the Serpent _

_That dared to enter my mind, that dared to stir up the thoughts—_

_Father, Father, what of You?

* * *

_

_And they dance about me, writhing and moaning,_

_Laughing at me to join the fun._

_And they twine about me, daring me—_

_And I've been here so long._

_

* * *

Father, Father, what of me? _

_I am only what You made me, only what You gave me._

_Why did You make me so weak?_

_Why did You make me to betray the King?

* * *

_

_Turn me back from those pearly gates—_

_Alas, poor child, I've come too late._

_I shan't enter—never can._

_I belong to Traitor's land._


	3. Mary, Mother of God

I look at this child, new to the world,

Eyes shut and face scrunched in sleep.

I look at this child, new to the world,

Skin wrinkled and tender, fingers softly curled.

I look at this child, new to the world,

And I wonder how you, Mary, Mother of God, felt.

* * *

When the Spirit tore through you,

Not even asking permission, invading you

In the rape of rapes—did you feel anger,

Even for a moment, or merely pain?

Did you ever feel pride that you, of all women,

Were chosen to bear the King?

* * *

At least this babe—the one shifting in my grip—

Was born of choice and love.

He entered the world joyfully

With a family to watch over and protect him,

To insure his safety and happiness as well we can.

You cannot say as much, dear Mary,

And the Child you bore was the most important in the world.

* * *

This babe I hold tight, soft and new,

Tiny dark curls still a bit moist,

Eyes shut and fists clenched, asleep

—and I wonder what he dreams—

Is not mine, though already I love him,

Already I will defend him to the last.

And you, Mary, Mother of God, how did you feel?

* * *

Joseph believed he was chosen, Son of David,

Believed God honored him with the care of the King.

But, dear Mary, we know the truth—

It was you picked, you the herald and bearer,

You were the choice out of all creation—

You were picked, dearest of Mary's—

You were the Mother of God.

* * *

Are you not proud, little maid of Nazareth?

Ah, but pride is a sin—

Were you excited to be the one who bore the King?

You were the greatest woman in the world,

Mary, Mother of God—you were the Holy Raped.

* * *

If pride were not a sin, would you be proud?

If anger were not a sin, would you be furious?

* * *

Mary, did you ever dare to question Him for taking you?

Did you ever scream and cry, beg the sky _why_, and fall to your knees?

Did you demand, with broken innocence and righteous fury,

Why he shattered through you,

Breaking and mending you, leaving a child?

Did you once feel terrified?

* * *

After you laid eyes on your Child, did your soul heal?

Was all forgiven? Did you fall in love?

I look at the babe in my arms and I adore him,

In all his tiny perfection.

I can't see beyond his tiny frame—

Is this how you felt, Mary, holding God in your embrace?

When you kissed the king, did you wonder _Why me?

* * *

_

I'm sure you never questioned Joseph—

Just a man, what would he know?

And you couldn't ask your mother—

She'd never understand; how could she?

She never felt God's hand rip through her, leaving such a seed,

A spark of life and revolution, the salvation of humanity.

* * *

Tell me, dear Mary, if you can hear me from Paradise

—as the Mother of God, I'm sure you made it there—

Did you ever demand an explanation of your Child's Father?

Did you once ask why?

Or did you merely bow your head and keep on your way,

Like a good daughter of your time?

* * *

I look at the baby conceived in love and to be raised the same—

Was it love, Mary? Or duty?

Or, for you, were they the same? 


	4. Crucify Me

_Silver _

_Litters the floor _

_Stirring up dust. _

_Above, _

_Beyond four stone walls and the ceiling, _

_The sun baths the sky a pale golden. _

_Light hits the coins, _

_Glinting with shameful glee. _

_He cannot look away.

* * *

_

**_Crucify me, Father._**

**_Punish me for my sins. _**

**_Show me the error of my ways; _**

**_Make me repent.

* * *

_**

_He stares into the sun,_

_Lamenting and rejoicing, _

_Wondering where he went wrong. _

_Silver _

_Fills his sight, _

_All he can see and all he knows.

* * *

_

**_I am Cain to His Abel, Father._**

**_I am a betrayer and a liar. _**

**_I am the king of sinners, now. _**

**_Crucify me, Father. _**

**_Punish me and make me repent.

* * *

_**

_Silver_

_Is cold in his grip, _

_Clenched tight in a traitor's fist. _

_With a curse he throws it all, _

_At the grinning jesters who think they've won. _

_Silver _

_Glints in his mind's eye as he strides away.

* * *

_

**_Crucify me, Father._**

**_It is all I deserve. _**

**_Punish me now for all I have done. _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Silver _

_Streaks across the sky. _

_The rope is coarse against his skin, _

_Tight and constricting around his throat. _

_The clouds above are calm and knowing; _

_He wonders where he went wrong, _

_And then— _

_With a twist, he wonders no more.

* * *

_

**_Crucify me, Father._**

**_Crucify me for my sins. _**

**_I languish, silver clenched in my fist. _**

**_Crucify me, Father. _**

**_Do you not hear me repent? _**


	5. Choosing

_I cannot forget the sight of you, _

_wings spread wide, so white and pure. _

_You soared across the sky, _

_racing the wind and bouncing on the clouds. _

_You were beautiful, so beautiful, _

_and I could not look away. _

-

_I still cannot, _

_even though you fly only in my memory. _

-

_We are all offered a choice. _

_Even you did not escape unscathed. _

_Forgive me for what I chose— _

_I don't think I ever had another way. _

-

_ My wings are no longer as pure as yours. _

_I could not stand beside you. _

_Where you are as light as a feather, _

_I plummet as a stone. _

-

_I do not watch you race the wind anymore. _

_Do you still win? _

-

_My face is turned from the heavens, _

_away from the sun and hope and you. _

_My eyes cannot see so high; _

_it is all beyond me now. _

-

_This is what I chose. _

_I did not take a side— _

_Lukewarm. I was lukewarm. _

_And now my wings are blacker than soot. _

-

_This is what I chose when I chose nothing. _

_And I cannot look away even though I cannot see you anymore. _

-

_You race the wind in my memory. _

-

_Fare thee well, my love. _

_There is nowhere left to fall. _


	6. Mother of Knowledge

**Title**: Mother of Knowledge

**Disclaimer**: I didn't think up Yahweh, the serpent, the garden, Adam, or Eve.

**Warnings**: spoilers for "Genesis"

**Pairings**: Adam/Eve

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 395

**Point** **of** **view**: first

* * *

Ah, my father(lover),

I did ask forgiveness of you and our Maker,

the King of the Garden who formed us both.

I came of you, son of dust(Yahweh).

I came of you and you fell.

-

In love? Yes. Yahweh formed me

for you. Am I Pandora,

or mother of man,

granddaughter of dust?

I am nothing but yours.

-

I gave you a gift from the serpent.

I sought to please you.

But before you took that mouthful,

lover dear, I was more.

-

More than you, your superior—

I came of you, but I knew first.

Before you took that mouthful

—my gift—I was more.

-

I came of(for) you—

a toy, a companion, a mate.

Every being had another

of their own—and there you

were, dear lover, alone but

for our Creator, our Lord.

You had Him first,

you were created first,

born of love and will and dust.

I came of you.

-

He, King of the Garden, gave us the world

with but one rule—

a single tree He left beyond touch.

-

I did not intend to disobey Him:

I had no idea what disobedience was.

But that serpent—such a sensuous, beautiful creature—

told me if I ate of the (forbidden)tree

I could learn. And I was so curious.

I listened to the serpent—

listening is no sin.

But then I plucked the fruit,

my love(r) and took a lingering bite.

-

At first I tasted dust(like you).

But then the juices filled

my mouth and flowed down my throat—

so exquisite, it tasted of Heaven.

I wanted more, to eat it all.

And sometimes, I wish I had.

But instead I brought it to you,

my father, and offered you a taste.

-

You put your lips to the fruit,

licked it—you feared, darling,

though I never did.

-

Knowledge flowed through me—

like the serpent said, I had become

a god.

-

Is that a crime?

I have asked forgiveness

of you and the Maker,

but I—oh, father(lover),

never once did I mean it.

-

I came of(for) you.

But I learned before you.

I came of you and you fell.

You know pain and fear because of me.

But think of this—

would joy or love exist without them?

In the garden we had no emotion,

but here in the wide, cold world—

I _feel_, lover(father).

And I do not regret it.


	7. a serpent and a deity walk into a bar

**Title**: a serpent and a deity walk into a bar

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: blasphemy?

**Pairings**: a smidge of God/Lucifer, maybe?

**Rating**: PG?

**Wordcount**: 150

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Biblical or Paradise Lost, Lucifer/God, everyone can be tempted

* * *

"Aren't you bored yet?" Lucifer asked, appearing beside him on a cloud. "Surely you must be. Nothing is unknown to you. You've seen it all and done it all." Lucifer paused and thought for a minute. "You knew I was coming here to tell you all this. Damnit."

God smiled. "Child," he said quietly, "I created you. I know every part of you, every possibility of you." He turned and gently touched Lucifer's cheek. "And you, my dear, are never boring."

Lucifer leaned into his hand, eyes fluttering closed. "I won't ask forgiveness," he whispered. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll welcome you back, if you ever change your mind," God said.

Lucifer scoffed, pulling away. "You know everything," he hissed, looking towards the horizon. "Tell me if I will."

God only smiled again, and Lucifer leapt from the heavens, waiting till the last possible moment before opening his wings.


	8. on the third day

**Title**: on the third day

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for the story of Jesus Christ

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 155

**Point of view**: third. ish.

**Prompt**: Any, Any, "Have you ever seen a picture of Jesus laughing. Wouldn't you think he'd have a beautiful smile." (Kate Bush)

* * *

the cup does not pass from him

he dies on the cross

he rests behind a stone

(he's screaming in Hell and the devil laughs)

he rises on the third day

and greets the sun

a brother to a brother

(welcome the bright star says welcome)

he tells the women and the men

some believe and some don't

as was meant to be

(always always my child your destiny)

the doubting one believes now

and blood is spilt

oceans and oceans of innocence and seas and seas of guilt

(in my name in my name in my name always in my name)

and he greets the sun

brothers and brothers and sisters and sisters

sons and daughters children of my father

(he knows all their histories and all their names)

and the story will end happily

when it ends

when the Son rises on the third day

(and they all hope to see his smile)


End file.
